In the game of golf, the position of a golf ball on a putting green is typically marked by placing a ball marker, small coin or other similar object immediately behind the ball (USGA Rule 20-1). A golfer's accuracy is based upon his/her ability to predict the roll of the ball, the change of direction on the green and the outcome of by which direction to putt the ball. After a ball is marked, many golfers walk a green to determine the slope, undulations, and quickness to better improve their result for the upcoming golf stroke. In many cases, golfers practice swinging next to their ball mark, prior to placing their ball as well as next to their ball prior to making their stroke. To improve the outcome and direct their putting alignment, many players draw a line on the top center of the golf ball to better understand the impression of the direction and aim of the ball and the ball's final resting position.
Many devices exist to help golfers practice their swing and improve their putting. Virtually none of these devices are useable during an actual game of golf. Additional customs of drawing on the ball, specifically straight lines, help golfers during their golf game, but this custom's effectiveness is limited since a ball is often removed and marked.
Therefore, a need exists for a device that helps a golfer, during an actual golf game, to improve their accuracy of the putt by assisting in predicting proper alignment and “reading” of the direction of their ball.